The present invention relates to a sprinkler head which is operated due to the heat generated by a fire for sprinkling firewater and an operation monitor therefor, and particularly to a sprinkler head provided with the function as a fire detector.
Fire extinguishing equipment having a sprinkler head and fire alarm equipment having a fire detector are generally provided in completely separate portions.
Namely, when such fire extinguishing equipment provided with a sprinkler head and such fire alarm equipment are installed, the sprinkler head and the fire detector must be installed by separate works. Thus the equipment cost is high, and the installation work is troublesome. In addition, since both the detector and the sprinkler head are provided on the surface of a ceiling, the appearance deteriorates.
There is also the problem that it is impossible to make certain whether or not firewater is actually discharged from the sprinkler head which is operated by a fire.